The present invention relates to a hair roller for curling and setting the hair consisting of a main spirally-shaped body, on which spirals there is wound the lock of hair beginning at the roots thereof up to the tips of said hair, and of a sheath slidable and rotatable with respect to said main body, said sheath having thereon holes and a longitudinal opening or slot.
There are presently known numerous types of hair rollers for the curling and the setting of hair but they all present various inconveniences, even conceptual, such as in particular that of providing for the winding of the hair beginning at the tips thereof to arrive, when the winding operation is completed, at the roots.